If You Come Softly 2
by Rena Yuy
Summary: Here is chapter 2 ^_^ R+R


If You Come Softly   
By Rena Yuy   
Chapter 2   
  
  
Hi Guys...........This is Chapter 2 I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.........  
I Hope you enjoy it.......................plzzzzzzz ................................ R+R (Again, If you want)  
****************************************************************  
  
Quatre couldn't believe it. There he was, smiling at the girl. He was happy.  
Not fake happy, but the real thing. Then he laughed at whatever the girl was saying.  
He stopped because something caught his eyes. He spotted Quatre staring at him.  
His smile turned to a frown and his once cheery eyes became a hard, staring at  
Quatre. He said something to the girl and walked to Quatre with the girl following  
him.   
  
Serena looked at the boy as they walked up to him 'Who is that guy?' she  
thought to herself as she look at him. Then Heero turned to her "Serena, I need to  
talk to him in private...... go sit over there," he said, in a cold voice. Serena looked at   
him, his voice became hard all of a sudden and he was telling her what to do, instead  
of asking her. Serena looked kind of sad, but agreed and walked to the table they  
had sat. Heero noticed it, but didn't change his emotion. He turned to Quatre and  
told him to follow him. They walked out of the cafe and out of the hotel in case the  
other pilots showed up. They went to the parking lot where no one was around.  
Heero turned to Quatre with his gun out and said:   
  
"Winner, if you tell anyone I will kill you. I can kill you now and don't have  
to worry, but that will be wrong since you didn't do anything yet," pointing the gun  
at him. Quatre was scared for his life.   
  
"I would never t.. te.. tell, Heero," he said in a weak voice.   
  
"Good," he said, putting his gun away. He was about to leave when Quatre  
stopped him.   
  
"Hey, Heero." He turns around. "What?" he said in a cold voice.   
  
"Who is she?" Quatre asked hoping he would answer.   
"It's none of your business Quatre," he said walking away. Quatre followed  
him back to the hotel and in the cafe. Heero had told him to go back but he wanted  
to meet her.   
  
Serena waited at the cafe alone. A lot of people were staring at her, mostly  
the men but she ignored them. The two boys walked in and walked up to her.  
Quatre smiled at her.   
  
"Hello, my name is Quatre R. Winner. It's nice to meet you," he said, doing  
a little bow. Serena giggled, then put out her hand out and said:   
  
"My name is Serenity Moon, but you can call me Serena for short, it's nice to  
met you too." When their hands touched, Quatre saw a picture. It was him and her  
standing on the bocuney watching what looked like the planet Earth, it then disappeared.  
He shook the thought and turned to Heero.   
  
"I see that you know Heero," he said letting go of her hand   
  
"No, I don't. After all the things that happened today, I forget to ask him for  
his name," she said turning to face Heero. "So your name is Heero, right? What's your last name???"   
  
"It's none of your business," he said, grabbing her hand, leaving the cafe.  
"Don't follow us Quatre," he said as they walked out the cafe. They walked to an  
elevator and walked in with her hand still in his. When the door closed, Serena pulled her hand out of  
his and walked to a corner of the elevator facing the wall. Heero looked at the back of her with sadness  
and said:  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry." Hoping that she would turned to look at him and would accept.  
  
  
"Why did you acted like that?" she said, not turning to face him. "Is it because of him, Quatre?  
Were you mad at him or something?"   
  
"Serena it's just that I always act that way, I can't show anyone my emotions.   
I'm a person that you can't know about. I have no time for feelings and things that normal  
teens do at my age." He was shocked at what he had just said. He was telling her things  
that he couldn't tell the others.   
  
She turned around. "So why are you showing it to me." Tears began to flow.  
"Why are you showing your emotions to me and then changing it, to telling me what  
to do? If you can't show emotions.... Why did you show them to me then? I'm just  
like other people, so why me???" She cried harder.   
  
Heero came closer to her. "I'm sorry........ Maybe I should stay away from you.......   
I feel like I can only bring you sadness......" Suddenly she throw her arms around him crying.   
  
"Don't leave me. I don't know where I am. I lost everyone I'd ever loved. I  
was send here alone, But I didn't want to go. There were people who wanted me. And now I  
know my firends are dead. I don't know what to do now. I have no money and I know no one   
here in this world...... please don't leave me." She held on to him while she cried. The elevator  
door opened. 'What did she mean by 'world'?' he thought walking out of the elevator   
  
"Come on Serena, we'll talk about this later," he said as they walked out. They found  
the room number that was next to Heero's and the other pilots room. Heero checked to see if the   
pilots were around.   
  
"It's clear," he said as he walked into the room.   
  
"What's clear?" she asked as she wipe the tears that was on her cheeks.   
  
"Later. Come on," he said walking in the room. The room was big....VERY big. Like  
a one story house instead it was a hotel. Heero walked in the bedroom, then the bathroom, then   
walked up to Serena.   
  
"Everything looks ok. Serena, you go take a bath. Since you don't have any other   
clothes, I'll go to my room and get some of my clothes that might fit you........is that OK with   
you???" Serena blushed a little but agreed and walked in the bathroom. Heero walked out the   
room and locked the door. He put the key in his pocket and and checked around to see if   
anyone was around, then walked in his room... where the guys were.   
  
When he walked in, he saw that the guys were watching t.v. Quatre was  
there also watching t.v. The other pilots ignored him while he walked passed them  
and went in his room. Quatre followed him in his room. The other pilots watched as  
Quatre walked in Heero's room. They then turned back to their t.v. Heero looked in  
his closet, looking for clothes that might fit her, when he noticed Quatre had  
followed him.   
  
"What do you want Quatre?" he said a cold voice, not turning to face him.   
  
"Where is Serena???"   
  
"Why do you wanna know?" he said in a cold voice, looking at a white shirt  
he found.   
  
"Well, she seems nice and I want to know her. When I saw her, I felt as if I  
knew her from somewhere but I don't know where," he said, looking at what Heero  
was doing. "Heero what are you doing??"   
  
"It's none of your business." Then Quatre remembered that at the cafe, he  
noticed that she was wet.   
  
"Are you looking for some clothes for Serena? I can help. I have some clothes  
that one of my sisters left behind when she was staying here....... Here, I'll go get  
them." He walked out of the room. When he came back, he had a light blue tank top  
and blue shorts. Heero looked at the clothes.   
  
"Can I see her? I promise I won't tell the guys. Please, I'm begging you."   
  
"....... Fine," Heero said, walking out the door of his room with Quatre  
behind him.   
  
When they walked out, they saw that the guys had stopped watching t.v and  
were now standing in front of his door. Heero turned to Duo. "What do you want?"   
  
"Well... we want to know where you were," said Duo.   
  
"None. Of. Your. Business." Heero said each word with a pause,  
which sounded threatening.   
  
Wufei glared at him, unflinching. "Damn it, Yuy! Tell us where you went!  
We looked all over for you!"  
  
Heero turned to Wufei, his eyes cold and emotionless as ever. "I don't have  
to tell you where I went. Besides that, you really have no right to know where I go!"  
  
Quatre decided to speak then before things got out of hand. He could already  
see anger rising in each of his fellow pilots. "You guys, don't take this matter out of  
hand. It is Heero's business where he goes. He came back so that's what matters  
right now."  
  
Duo glanced at the blonde teenager. "Why are you defending him, Quatre?  
It's simple what we're asking of him. All he has to do is answer a simple question."  
  
Quatre didn't know how to respond to Duo's question. He couldn't answer  
because he would somehow give away the secret of Serena. Also, he did kind of value   
his life, for Heero was giving him his all-too-famous death glare.   
  
Trowa decided to step in for his best friend. He had been silent the whole  
time, studying. Trowa was someone who watched and learned. He could tell Heero  
and Quatre knew something, but what? Now was not the time though. He would be  
patient and all will be revealed in due course.   
  
"Guys, it's fine." Wufei and Duo looked over at Trowa, who had his arms  
crossed over his chest. "Lets just drop it. No use in wasting our energy."  
  
Duo looked thoughtful for a second and then agreed with his friend. "Ya  
know, Wu-man, Trowa's right. I'm exhausted anyways."  
  
Wufei's attention was drawn away from Heero as he heard his hated  
nickname that was created by Duo. "MAXWELL!!! How many times do I have to  
tell you to not call me that?!?!"  
  
"Eeepp!" Duo started to run around the hotel room and finally out the door,  
Wufei hot on his heels.   
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Heero just kind of stared at the door for awhile. Finally,  
Heero shook his head and walked out the door himself, muttering, "Bakas."  
  
Trowa looked inquiringly at his Quatre for a moment before turning and  
heading towards his room.   
  
Quatre sighed and then followed Heero. He walked behind him as he entered  
the room.  
  
"Serena?" Heero called out.  
  
"Yeah?" Serena walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. She  
was dripping wet and her hair was wrapped into another towel.   
  
Quatre turned around, blushing furiously. Heero kind of coughed into his  
hand, while the very faintest, and I mean VERY faintest, pink tint covered his  
cheeks. "Here," he said. Heero put the clothes into Serena's hands and abruptly  
turned around to face the other way.   
  
Serena had a confused look on her face for a moment before looking down at  
what she was wearing. "Oops," she said and blushed a bright pink, like Quatre. She  
hurried into the bathroom again and closed the door. When she came out, she was  
in the blue shorts and light blue tank top.   
  
Heero and Quatre turned again to face her. Heero was in his normal emotionless state,  
while Quatre's blushing had gone down to very faint.   
  
"Sorry about that," she apologized, while smiling sheepishly in this very cute  
way.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
******************************************************************  
I hope you enjoyed it ^_^' PLZZZZZZZZ Review (again) 


End file.
